Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. Such wireless communication system provides simultaneous support for multiple wireless terminals communicating with one or more base stations. Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
In addition to wireless networks currently in place, a new class of small, stationary base stations generally known as femto-cells, or femto-call access point (FAP), or home node B (hAPs), or home-evolved eNode B units (HeNBs) has emerged.
Femto-call access point base station transmit signal at low power levels and is intended for personal use to enhance indoor/outdoor coverage and quality of service (QoS) within the private home, public or corporate premises.
A typical FAP has two main interfaces: 1) wireless interface in the licensed part of the spectrum (cellular) to provide local service within the home; 2) fixed, wire (DSL, Cable, etc) interface to the service provider network over Internet.
Another form femto-cell may take a mobile form—mobile access point (mAP), which differs significantly form it's stationary version by: a) the secondary interface is wireless operating in the licensed spectrum; b) such secondary radio frequency (RF) interface must maintain time synchronization with the cellular network while the mAP is in motion; c) such secondary RF interface must support “smooth” transition of services for all users inside the vehicle, while the vehicle travels through the cellular network.
The functionality of said secondary RF interface may be further appreciated as it may provide additional benefits to the wireless cellular network by the ability to aggregate all of the user communication into a single multi-user packets transmitted on a single shared (between multiplicity of users) channel. Such transmission of multi-user packets is usually possible only on the down-link (macro-cell to terminal) communication channel, but in case of mAP, such multi-user packet transmission is possible also on the up-link (terminal to macro-cell) communication channel—as the presence of all users within time synchronized period is guarantee by the mAP. While lowering the network costs, such mAP functionality significantly increases cellular system capacity and throughput.
Home based femto-cell (hFAP) may employ a third, local or personal wireless interface (LAN or PAN respectively) such as: WiFi, ZigBee, Bluetooth, etc. for the purpose of integrating the home appliance network (smart-home) with the macro-cellular infrastructure. In such architecture the FAP becomes a Controlling Node of the home appliance network.
The techniques described herein can be used for various wireless communication systems such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA), SC-FDMA (single carrier FDMA) and other systems. The terms “system” and “network” are often used interchangeably. A CDMA system can implement a radio technology such as Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (UTRA), CDMA2000, etc. A TDMA system can implement a radio technology such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM). An OFDMA system can implement a radio technology such as Evolved UTRA (E-UTRA), IEEE 802.16 (WiMAX), etc.